motleycrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Tips
__TOC__ General Tips 1. Focus on ranged units first. 2. Never fight a enemy with more units/ offense strength than you. 3. Don't attack a guild in the top five (it will lead to a war). One on one is OK but if they get another person to attack you just stop attacking or else. 4. The best defense is to upgrade battlements and spend your resources. If your enemy attacks you they will lose troops and get nothing back. Make sure you don't leave any troops with the castellan while someone with a stronger army is at war with you. 5. Take any and all nodes you can. It doesn't matter what kind, they're all good. 6. There's a trick that can help you take on higher tiered monsters with few losses. If you are a (fast) ranged hero, get 4 stacks of ranged units and 3 stacks of a single scout. The scouts will slow down the front row of the enemy units giving your ranged units one more round to kill everything off. 7. You can recall your hero quickly from a tower by clicking recall as soon as you see them start walking. They will teleport back to your main castle. 8. You can use towers as a cheaper way of assigning a hero to a different castle. When you recall the hero from the tower, select the new castle to go to. 9. Selling treasure is a nice way to get gold to an offshoot castle without transporting. 10. Save AP for happy hour, during which every action costs half the normal AP. Happy hour starts at 20:00 server time and lasts 2 hours. 11. World map reset is every 6 hours. Clear everything you want to clear before then. 12. The "scout trick" (tip 6) works in Babel too! It's a bit of a pain, and you end up rearranging units, but it might save you a lot on some hard levels (although when you mess it up you lose more). 13. If you add resource towers to your saved coordinate list, you can tell at a glance if it is full or not. 14. The optimal stack ratio for killing monsters on wroldmap without watching is "Skarps magic ratio" (below). Try it, be amazed, and thank Skarp! Suggested Force for NPC Battles You can find detailed information about unit strength and rewards at Wiki of HoG The optimal ratio of stack sizes is "Skarp's magic ratio", or 9:6:6:2:2:1:1. Trust us, it works, and it's magic ... (or you could do the algebra to figure it out). To determine the stack number that is equal to '1' you should always test with AAs and elites, as those are the most hardest to kill. Else you could get minor losses. The way to determine '1' is by fighting with the hero you want to use and the right equipments you want to use. You simply fight with your usual 4 stacks of ranged back row and 3 stacks of scouts front row. Normally you whipe the ranged, so you want stacks that don't whipe the melee in one hit. Normally this won't be the case. First you wanna know how many AAs there are total in the army. Normally this will be 400ish. So let's say there are 2 stacks of 200 AAs each. You attack one of those stacks with 600 LKs and suppose you kill 160 of them with that one stack of 600 LKs. This means one AA is killed by 600/160 so by 3.75 LK. This means you can kill all 400 AAs by 3.75*400=1500 LKs. Since the algebra in Skarp's magic ratio is based on the fact that the first 3 attacks should whipe ALL of the melee this means that 9+6+6 should whipe all of the melee, or in this case the 400 AAs. So 9+6+6=21. Which means that 1500/21 is the number of LKs that corresponds with a stack of '1'. You ALWAYS want to round up. It's perhaps even more safer to add a 'safety adding'. If it is possible with your unit counts. Since it can happen that the ranged stack is actually stronger then the melee stack and then you might get some minor losses as well. But those will be minimal normally and no more then 30 LKs at most. Which will be nothing once you can farm T10s. *Towers marked out were removed from the game. Best in Class Items Note: the parenthesis list item tier, 10 unless otherwise specified. '''Note: '''there are also secondary equipments which, depending on hero rank and quality of items, may add up to extra ~10/10/10 for the hero. * not forgeable ** other boots also have 30 *** Scout's ring also has spd 9 Example Sets: *Total includes 2 rings. Leveling Guide 1 to 20 - Castellan and Hero Quests 21 to 40 - Ivory Towers and NPC's based on force size 41+ - Babel, 8 star NPC's, Ivory Towers 80+ - Babel, 10 star NPC's, Ivory Towers, Solo instance Guild War Information Guild War Time: Declaration: 10:00 - 17:00 every day Preparation: 17:00 – 20:00 every day Battle: 20:00 – 22:00 every day